Bunch of Pairings
by bleach11223311
Summary: Just a lot of my ships for this anime. I will be creating a story with them.


**A/N: I decided to start writing again, but FanFiction deleted all my documents so I wont be continuing any old stories. I have a few warnings before the actual story.** **1\. Mpreg (male pregnancy) will be in this story** **2\. Every character of the anime is OOC** **3\. I read too many yaoi (boy x boy) stories so it is difficult for me to write straight relationships, although I will try my best to include one straight relationship** **4\. I dont prewrite on paper, and this is all coming from my mind** **5\. Please comment and leave ideas, I would really appreciate it!** **6\. Sometimes when I seperate paragraphs it mushes them as one, so I will put a series of dashes in between paragraphs**. **Now, without further ado, the story!!!**

"You're late," Kanato snapped. He had asked Azusa to meet him in his bedroom half an hour ago. Azusa had just now arrived, and with a present. Karl Heinz had forced the ten to live together, and he took Yui for his own. The ten didnt know what he was planning, but they did know they had grown feelings for each other. Kanato was less bipolar now, even without Teddy. Shu wasnt as spineless, and did some things. Reiji was less strict. Ruki was less moody. Subaru controlled his anger better, and was less depressed. Ayato was less self-centered. Laito stopped being a manwhore, although he still didnt stop making comments. Kou was more trusting, and less two-faced. Azusa was able to say full sentences now, and he stopped cutting, although he would forever be a masochist. And Yuma? Well, he didnt change other than becoming friends with Shu once again. Subaru and Yuma split the garden. Yuma would get the back half, and Subaru got the front half. "I'm sorry, Kanato-kun. I was... _getting _something for you," Azusa apologized, as Kanato closed the door behind him. Kanato waited until Azusa handed the gift to him. He unwrapped it, and was shocked to see Teddy, looking as if he hadnt been burnt. "How...?" Kanato asked, but he didnt really care. "I found a spell, and asked Ruki-kun to help me cast it," Azusa explained. Kanato smiled and hugged Azusa. "Thank you, Azusa-kun!" Kanato said. Azusa smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome Kanato-kun," Azusa said. Kanato broke the hug. "Why did you do this for me?" Kanato asked. "Well... I have come to grow _feelings _towards you, but knew you'd never accept me because I burnt Teddy. So I decided to make it right, so I'd at least have a small chance," Azusa replied. Kanato was shocked. He didnt expect this from the masochistic vampire. He didnt expect Azusa to return his feelings. Azusa felt crestfallen, as Kanato had yet to say something. "If you dont want to give me a chance, I under-" Azusa was cut off as Kanato pressed his lips to Azusa's. Azusa was shocked, but accepted it and kissed back. When Kanato broke the kiss, he kept his forehead against Azusa's. "I cant give you a chance. There's no one for you compete against," Kanato said.

"Hey, Rose!" Yuma called. He had given Subaru that nickname. Subaru was walking in Yuma's half of the garden. "Hmm, Giant?" Subaru asked. He noticed Shu was also walking with Yuma. "We were wondering if you wanted to go into town with us, to get more flowers to make your garden more colorful," Yuma replied. "No," Subaru said. "Just one _small_ section?" Shu begged. Subaru sighed. "Fine... But only _one _section," Subaru said. "Yay!" Yuma and Shu cheered. The three of them went into town, and into a flower shop. The girl behind the counter seemed scared of Yuma. "H-Hello. What can I do for you three gentleman?" she asked. "Whats your favorite flower?" Shu asked, a little more energeric than usual. The girl blushed. "O-Orange roses..." she replied. "Hehe, then we'll take some," Yuma said. He went and got the orange rose seeds, then came back to the counter to pay. After, the three vampires went back to the mansion. Yuma handed the pack to Subaru. "Roses are your specialty. Have fun!" Shu said. Subaru sighed and teleported to the center of his garden, where a sakura tree was. He went to work, planting the orange roses beneath it but not too close so they would get sunlight. When he was finished, he sighed and teleported back to his brother and his brother's best friend. "There. Happy?" Subaru asked. "Yes. But there's some dirt here," Yuma replied. He gently stroked his thumb on Subaru's cheek. "And here," Shu added, doing the same to his other cheek. Subaru blushed, which rivaled Yuma's tomatoes. "What... What are you doing?" he asked. "How do humans put it? Ah, they put it as _confessing,_" Shu replied. Subaru was confused until the two of them kissed his cheeks. "We want _you_ to be ours, we'll be yours," Yuma said.

Kou had just gotten back from work. He sighed. He wanted his brothers to know about him, Ayato, and Laito. But he just didnt know if the other two would be okay with it. He went up to his room, half expecting his pureblood lovers to be there. "Welcome home, Kou-chan~" Laito greeted. "What took you so long? Ore-sama missed you," Ayato said. Kou chuckled and began stripping himself of his jacket, and attempting with the buttons on his shirt. "Gosh, these buttons are annoying. Oh, I walked today, since the driver was sick," Kou said. Laito walked over and expertly undid all the buttons and took Kou's shirt off. "There's something we wanted to talk about. Ne, Aya-chan?" Laito asked. "Yep," Ayato agreed. "Well, what is it?" Kou asked, as he went over and laid on his bed. The two triplets laid on either side of Kou, cuddling into him. "We want to tell the others about us," Laito replied. Kou chuckled. "Alright. But when will we?" Kou asked. "At dinner," Ayato replied. Kou nodded, and they took a little nap.

"Ruki-chan, when are we going to tell them?" Reiji asked, pouring himself and Ruki some tea. "How about at dinner?" Ruki suggested. Reiji nodded and handed his lover one of the cups. They both proceeded to drink the tea. "I was wondering, are we going to Scarborough Fair this year?" Ruki asked. "Us Sakamakis usually go. You Mukamis can join if you want. I dont really mind," Reiji replied. Ruki smirked. "So, I get to see you in a kimono?" Ruki asked. "Only if you were a yukata," Reiji replied. Ruki huffed. "No. Absolutely not," Ruki said. "At least wear eyeliner," Reiji said. Ruki sighed. "Fine, but only for you," Ruki agreed.

So, at the dinner table, everyone seemed carefree, and tense at the same time. Reiji cleared his throat. "I'm expecting that we all have some news to share?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Yes, we do. Who will go first?" Kanato asked. "You do, since you asked," Shu replied. He was holding one of Subaru's hands under the table. "Okay~! Azu-chan, tell them, about us~!" Kanato said. "Okay, Kana-chan. We're together," Azusa said. "Hehe, good for you. Shu-kun next," Ruki said. "Alright! Me, Yu-chan, and Suba-chan are together," Shu said. Yuma and Shu, who were on either side of Subaru, kissed his cheeks. Subaru's face turned so red, you couldnt tell the difference between his cheeks and his eyes. "B-Bakas! Stop that!" Subaru snapped. The two just chuckled. "Ayato-kun next," Reiji said, after smiling. "Alright. Ore-sama is with Lai-chan and Kou-chan," Ayato said. "You sure are, Aya-chan!" Kou said. "Wait, does this mean you two are together?" Yuma asked, smirking at the ravenettes, who nodded. "This is sweet. Now Fatherdoesnt have to send another bride," Laito said. "No, but it _was_ fun making dolls... Oh well. I have enough already," Kanato said.


End file.
